


O Lamentable Day! [podfic]

by Sab



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, UST, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: You can't be expected to have heard all the great tales of the legitimate theater out here with yourStanislavskyand your clown schools. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Darren Nichols/Geoffrey Tennant





	O Lamentable Day! [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Lamentable Day!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> Length ~ 8 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cylzxp28znl5cyy/O_Lamentable_Day.mp3/file)   
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7b4tj85km2q4060/O_Lamentable_Day.m4b/file)   
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/o-lamentable-day)


End file.
